


when the sun goes down (we make a great picture)

by luvyounie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Beach Sex, Established Relationship, First Anniversary, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: Jaehyun and Johnny spent their first anniversary in Jeju enjoying the local life, tourist attractions, and of course, the beach.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 22
Kudos: 151





	when the sun goes down (we make a great picture)

**Author's Note:**

> title from waikiki - woodz

The private pension that Johnny booked on airbnb was quaint and cozy. With the backyard leading to the beach and the house itself was a close walking distance from the cafes and restaurants, Jaehyun would say that his boyfriend made a great choice.

It was the summer, the heat wave in Seoul was rising fairly quickly. Originally, they’ve planned to celebrate their one year anniversary with a nice dinner and spend the night at a fancy hotel. It was simple and they both agreed upon it considering they were still both university students and don’t have the budget to do anything extra extravagant. However, Johnny’s part time job at the media company that he’s been working at for 3 years gave him a sizable bonus and that’s what got him to surprise Jaehyun with two plane tickets to Jeju and a week stay at a gorgeous pension near the beach. It was a great change of scenery and the ocean breeze really helped take their minds off of the sweltering summer sun.

Jaehyun was excited, rightfully so. Johnny and him have been together for years but made their relationship official an year ago, to no one’s surprise. Their friends had been all up in their business asking when they were going to get together because they’re so oblivious to each other’s feelings and if they don’t get together, then what’s the point.

It was Jaehyun who confessed first, rushed and in a hurry because they only had 5 minutes to spare before their next class and Johnny’s building is across campus. Jaehyun figured there was no use in stressing over his feelings if all the signs where there and it gave him a burst of confidence as he ran out of his class the moment it was over and miraculously bumping into Johnny who was making his way to his next lesson.

It wasn’t very planned out, but Jaehyun’s couldn’t care less as he grabbed a startled Johnny’s hands and blurted out an “I like you. I’ve liked you for so long and I have a feeling you like me too.” Johnny stood caught off guard for a minute or so before a smile broke out over his face and pulled Jaehyun into his arms.

“And I was thinking I would be the first one to confess,” Johnny muttered as he looked at the boy in his embrace.

“Well, hurry up and say it then,” Jaehyun huffed.

“I like you too Jaehyun,” Johnny replied, as he cupped Jaehyun’s face in his hands and kissed him right in the middle of their campus lawn. Jaehyun’s face heated up as the onlooking students around them hooted and clapped and Jaehyun quickly pushed Johnny away.

“Ok ok. Uhm. We’ll do that later, I’ve got to go to class now,” Jaehyun stuttered, suddenly shy with all the attention that they were receiving. The smile on Johnny’s face didn’t fade as he picked up Jaehyun’s hand to press a kiss to his palm before he said, “I’ll see you later then.”

Jaehyun was flushed red throughout his next lesson.

-

Dating your best friends have their ups and downs, but Jaehyun could fill out page after page of happy moments that he had spent with Johnny. Their trip to Jeju is another one on the list. Johnny was always the more romantic one out of the both of them. While Jaehyun occasionally shy away from Johnny’s public display of affection, it just makes Johnny want to touch him more. When Johnny pulled out the plane tickets to Jeju on an unsuspecting Jaehyun one random Tuesday afternoon, he balked at the other man for a good moment before the tears started gathering in his eyes and Johnny had to coddle him until the tears stopped. It was one the more embarrassing moments for Jaehyun, but it made him feel even more fortunate to have Johnny as his.

Jeju was beautiful, the island was lushly green, the air fresh, and the people were so accommodating and kind. Jaehyun had been to Jeju once before on a middle school field trip, but he doesn’t remember much of it. He was excited to make new memories with Johnny by his side.

The first few days on the island, they took their time to explore their home for the next week and to walk around the neighborhood. They happened upon this small, hole-in-the-wall restaurant ran by a middle-aged couple that served delicious Jeju specialities. The wife ushered them inside, cooing at how handsome they were and promised them free rice wine. They sat down and soon plates and plates of food filled their little wooden table and they ate till they were stuffed. It was a great meal, and Johnny made sure to let the owners know while he paid with a lovely smile on his face and promised to come back. Needless to say, the wife was charmed.

They spent the rest of the time going on hikes and visiting all the touristy places that Jeju had to offer. Johnny made sure to bring his digital camera with him to every outing, capturing the view, landscape and most importantly, Jaehyun. He loved taking pictures of Jaehyun, whether it was candid or not, they always turned out stunningly. Being able to look back at memories was one of the reasons he got into photography and he doesn’t think he’ll stop if Jaehyun continues to be the object of his affection.

As the days drew closer to their one year anniversary date, Johnny wanted it to be memorable even though the past week with them spending all their time together on this island was memorable in every way. Jaehyun mentioned that he loved the beach, which was what prompted Johnny to choose such a location for their stay.

It was quite difficult to be sneaky around Jaehyun considering he seemed to know everything about Johnny. Sometimes the two of them would go their separate ways when it comes to shopping, so it was a bit easier to purchase things discreetly when Jaehyun wasn’t around. There were a couple of eyebrow raises coming from Jaehyun when Johnny started to become fidgeting when he asked him about the things he purchased, but Jaehyun quickly dropped it when Johnny said he’ll know soon.

Soon being their anniversary as Jaehyun woke up in Johnny’s arm, the man already up and peering down at him with a soft smile.

“Happy anniversary love,” Johnny said, voice still somewhat groggy. Jaehyun smiled back, hand on Johnny’s cheek to bring him down into a kiss as he whispered back, “Happy anniversary baby.”

They both got out of bed and as Jaehyun got ready for the day, Johnny fumbled through the bags of his recent purchase and pulled out two shirts.

“Look what I got,” Johnny said, beaming.

He held up two button up Hawaiian print shirts, one in yellow and the other in red.

“What is that?”

“Couple shirts!”

Jaehyun groaned, “When did you buy that?”

“That thrift store we stopped by the other day. It’s cute! Come on, lets wear them today,” Johnny pouted.

Jaehyun looked at the shirts in Johnny’s hands, sighed and snatched the red one from him. Johnny chuckled, pressed a kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek with a “Thank you.”

Walking out with matching Hawaiian shirts made Jaehyun a bit self conscious at first, not sure how people would perceive them. But, in the end it doesn’t matter because no one knew who they were and their opinions were the least of his concerns right now. They walked down the road that they were now familiar with and greeted the couple that ran the restaurant that they went to earlier this week.

Johnny planned a visit to a botanical garden that was a few bus stops away and they spent their morning and early afternoon strolling around the garden, hand in hand. They stopped at a nearby cafe for some light lunch when they’ve seen most of the garden, mainly cause Jaehyun was whining about not wearing the correct shoes and now his feet were sore from all the walking. Overall, they enjoyed their pleasant date and went back to their pension before sunset.

Jaehyun was first in the shower, the sun wasn’t forgiving today and he sweated a lot. Johnny took this time to prepare what he planned for the evening, gathering all the things that he needed and slipping out to set everything up.

After Jaehyun was finished, he stepped out of the shower still in the Hawaiian top and a pair of shorts and towel in hand. He looked around the house for Johnny, realizing he’s not there and picked up his phone to call him until he noticed a message from his boyfriend.

A simple text that read ‘come down to the beach’ had him dropping his towel onto the sofa, slipping into some sandals and making his way down the street to the beach. There weren’t many people there at this time in the evening, the air a bit chilly from the ocean breeze as the waves rolled. Jaehyun spotted Johnny sitting on a laid out beach towel and as he walked closer, he noticed laid out on the towel were rolls of kimbap, some side dishes, and plates of fruit with a bottle of red wine set to the side. Jaehyun couldn’t help the smile that broke out over his face.

“A picnic? When did you have time to prepare this?” Jaehyun asked, sitting down on the empty space made for him on the towel.

“Brought all this the day before. The auntie from the restaurant actually gave me some free side dishes,” Johnny replied.

“Guess I should go thank the auntie for this picnic then,” Jaehyun said, raising his eyebrow.

“I already did. Don’t worry,” Johnny chuckled.

They sat on the beach, gazing out at the sun slowly setting in the horizon and listening to the waves crash. It was moments like these, peaceful and serene and being able to just be in the moment with the one you most cherish is what means the most to both of them. They took their time eating the food, taking in the beautiful view that they don’t have the chance to appreciate on the daily basis.

After cleaning off the plates, Johnny place them into the wooden basket and pulled out two glasses. He popped open the bottle of red wine and poured them both a glass, handing one to Jaehyun.

“To many more anniversaries,” Johnny said, clinking his glass with Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun returned the sentiment and sipped the wine. As the sky turned from the clean blue of day, to the gradient of yellow and orange and their wine bottle slowly emptying out, Jaehyun was a bit flushed from the alcohol. He leaned his head against Johnny’s shoulder, the other wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in closer.

“You know, I’m so glad I’ve met you back in high school. You were this lanky dorky guy that everyone loved and I just thought you were so cool. I wanted to be close to you, but you were so kind to everyone else that I thought you’d never look at me,” Jaehyun started. His eyes were closed, but he continued to talk as Johnny listened on.

“But you started to pay attention to me too and I thought I was so lucky. I don’t know if you knew, but I had a crush on for so long and I was so heartbroken when you started dating that girl during senior year. I thought I’d never have a chance.” Jaehyun nuzzled his face into the crook of Johnny’s shoulder. He tend to get quite talkative when he’s tipsy, but Johnny never really knew about this.

“I cried a lot that time you know. I thought we were going to different universities and we’ll never seen each other again and you’d have a perfect life with your girlfriend. Maybe that was why I avoided you during that time. But I remember seeing you at freshman orientation during college and the way my heart yearned for you was so painful.” Jaehyun stopped for a minute, took in a shaky breath as Johnny rubbed at his back.

“But I’m glad you came up and talked to me. I thought you didn’t care after all the times I’ve avoided you. You told me you broke up with your girlfriend and how it didn’t work out between you two and that you didn’t like the fact that we weren’t together anymore.” Jaehyun didn’t know why but the tears started to roll down his cheeks much to both Johnny’s and his surprise.

“Baby why are you crying,” Johnny cooed, holding Jaehyun’s face in his hands and wiping the stray tears with his thumbs.

“I’m just... so happy you’re mine now,” Jaehyun said.

Johnny’s heart clenched and he pulled Jaehyun in, capturing his lips into a kiss. He kissed him as if he was taking the air from his lungs and it made Jaehyun dizzy, if he wasn’t already so from the wine. The arm around Jaehyun tightened, Johnny’s lips never leaving his as he was slowly being pushed down onto the towel. The kiss was unrushed, Johnny taking his time to savory Jaehyun’s lip, tasting the hints of the wine they were just drinking.

“The past is the past Jae. What matters is now and I’m going to be by your side no matter what,” Johnny said, lips against Jaehyun’s forehead. Jaehyun nodded, pulling his boyfriend back down so he can kiss him again. This time, Jaehyun took the chance to lick into Johnny’s mouth, their tongues rubbing against each other.

The sky is gradually turning darker, the ocean air making Jaehyun’s skin taste a bit salty as Johnny sucked a hickey on his neck. The sand underneath the towel was still heated from the sun beating down on it earlier and it made Jaehyun feel lax, body pliant to Johnny’s ministrations. He allowed him to unbutton his shirt, revealing his chest as Johnny pressed butterfly kisses down to his naval. Jaehyun was shivering, not from the breeze but from how quickly turned on he gets when Johnny puts his hands on him.

His nipples were getting hard from the cool air, instantly pebbling up and Johnny took this chance to suck one of the perky buds into his mouth. It made Jaehyun gasp and his hips jump, grinding against Johnny’s. Much to his delight, Johnny was just a hard as he was and he had to hold Jaehyun’s hips down to prevent him from rutting against him or else one of them is going to cum too early.

As Johnny continued to lave at Jaehyun’s nipples, his hands trailed down his sides to the waistband of Jaehyun’s shorts, hooking his thumbs underneath the fabric to tug them down. Jaehyun drew in a sharp breath as his hard cock was exposed and he quickly tried to cover himself.

“W-wait, we’re outside,” Jaehyun stuttered.

“But no one is around us. Plus it’s getting dark, so no one is going to see,” Johnny reassured. He suddenly got a hand around Jaehyun’s dick, stroking slowly and teasingly, watching Jaehyun expression melt at the pleasure. His eyes shut and mouth opened as Johnny flicked his wrist. The glide was getting smoother with the way Jaehyun was leaking, dick hot and heavy in Johnny’s hold.

Jaehyun reached down to clumsily undo Johnny’s belt and tug down the zipper of his pants. With a bit of struggle, he managed to sneak his hand into Johnny’s underwear and a hand around his cock. Johnny groaned, head falling to Jaehyun’s chest as the other’s skilled fingers rubbed his cock just right.

“Fuck. Slow down, don’t want to cum yet,” Johnny huffed, taking a hold of Jaehyun’s wrist to pull his hand out of his pants. Jaehyun pouted, but Johnny quickly kissed it away and he reached over to the basket that he brought along to pull out a packet of lube. The amusing snort that Jaehyun let out made Johnny falter a bit.

“You really planned this out, didn’t you,” Jaehyun giggled, looking at Johnny who seemed somewhat embarrassed.

“And if I did?”

“Then I don’t want to be the one ruining your plans now, would I,” Jaehyun said, kicking his shorts off completely.

Johnny laughed, kissing Jaehyun a few more times before ripping the packet open and slicking his fingers up. He bend Jaehyun’s legs up to his chest as he pressed a finger at his rim, tracing the puckered rim. Honestly, they’ve never done anything like this outside in public. It was exhilarating and his heart pounded at the thought of anyone walking by and being able to spot them doing something less than decent. But Jaehyun had to give some kudos to Johnny for choosing a location closer to where there were big rocks that hid them well enough.

The first push in already had Jaehyun keening, clenching tight around Johnny’s finger. His head dropped back onto the towel as Johnny pushed his finger in and out of him. Johnny liked to take his time stretching Jaehyun, he liked to see the faces he makes, the sounds he lets out and he especially liked to tease in the process.

“Do you like that? Does it feel good baby,” Johnny asked as he eased another finger inside him. The moan that Jaehyun lets out was good enough and Johnny continued to fuck him open with his fingers. It wasn’t long before Johnny had three fingers inside the man under him, watching him squirm and pant.

“You look so pretty stuffed full of my fingers,” Johnny hummed, a small smile playing on his lips. He curled his fingers and was rewarded with a whine and whole body shudder from Jaehyun. Johnny was purposely missing his prostate and it made Jaehyun even needier.

“I know I’d look prettier stuff with something else,” Jaehyun retaliated, smirking as Johnny’s narrowed eyes.

“Damn right you do.”

Johnny took his fingers out, taking his hard cock out and squeezing the rest of the lube onto his dick. After a couple of strokes, he teased the head of his cock against Jaehyun’s hole, not really putting it in and just watching it glide between his cheeks.

“Put it in Johnny. Put it inside,” Jaehyun whined impatiently, hands going back to pull his own cheeks apart to expose his pink hole even more. Johnny licked his lips, pupils dilating at the delicious site in front of him.

“Say please.”

“... Please. Put it in please,”Jaehyun muttered, face heating up.

“Put what in?” Johnny was enjoying this too much as he rubbed his cock over Jaehyun’s hole, his entrance twitching.

Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows, and he would of honestly kicked him if he wasn’t so horny right now.

“You know what.”

“Say it then.”

“Your fucking cock Johnny. I swear to g-,” Jaehyun was cut off by a choked moan spilling out of his mouth as Johnny pushed his cock inside him in one go. It made his eyes roll to the back of his head with the way he was filled with Johnny’s throbbing cock. It was never easy taking Johnny, the man’s size was slightly bigger than average but _god_ does it fill him up just right. His hole fluttered around Johnny’s girth as he began fucking Jaehyun at an easygoing pace.

Jaehyun locked his arms around Johnny’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss so to stop his excessive moans from slipping out. Johnny indulged him, rocking into Jaehyun as he licked at the roof of his mouth.

“F-faster. Fuck me faster,” Jaehyun pant out as he parted from Johnny’s lips. Johnny obliged, picking up the pace, hips smacking against the back of Jaehyun’s thighs and the sound of skin slapping was drown out by the waves in the background. The pretty cotton candy sky was turning bit by bit darker, the air around them getting slightly cooler, but Jaehyun could only feel the warmth of Johnny’s skin pressed against him.

Johnny reached a hand in between them to grab Jaehyun’s cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. Jaehyun groaned, fucking himself back on Johnny’s cock as the pleasure built in his stomach and was ready to snap.

“I’m. I’m gonna cum,” Jaehyun groaned out.

“Hold on. Let’s cum together.”

Jaehyun tried to hold off as Johnny fucked him harder, cock rubbing so enticingly against his prostate. Jaehyun does his best to clench around Johnny, the other’s hips faltering at the sudden tightness.

“F-fuck. Do that again,” Johnny stuttered, gripping harder onto Jaehyun’s waist. Jaehyun watched Johnny fall apart on top of him and it fills him with joy that he’s the only one that can do this to him, make him feel so good.

“Come with me,” Jaehyun whispered against Johnny’s ear and with one last hard thrust, Johnny is spilling his load inside Jaehyun. The warm cum filling him made Jaehyun quiver, Johnny’s cock pressing at Jaehyun sweet spot has him also spilling white all over his chest. Johnny rocked his hips a few more times inside Jaehyun’s sensitive body, fucking the cum deeper into him before carefully pulling out.

They were both sweaty and panting, the mixture of cum and lube gradually sliding out of Jaehyun used hole and onto the towel. Johnny grabbed a few napkins from the basket, wiping them both down.

“Can’t believe we just fucked on the beach,” Jaehyun said, his body feeling light after a great orgasm.

“A great change of scenery, don’t you think.”

“Yeah, but I think I’ve got sand in places sand shouldn’t been in,” Jaehyun sighed.

“Sorry babe.”

Johnny wasn’t sorry.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, pushing himself up onto his elbows to kiss Johnny. Jaehyun didn’t really mind it to be honest. They both had a good time and being in each other presence was all that mattered.

“Now I have to shower again,” Jaehyun pouted.

“Then we’ll shower together,” Johnny replied, pulling Jaehyun into a hug.

Their first anniversary was surely a memorable one as they sat on the towel, watching the waves as night fell upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> I, a johnyong enthusiast: so johnjae are literally soulmates :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
